After Omega
by ImplicationsProblematic
Summary: Super original, creative name right there. The entire crew stresses out during Shepard's mission to reclaim Omega- most of all Kaidan. So when she gets back he throws their attempted secrecy to the wind. No one is surprised. Also Kaidan cooks.


Just something that's been floating around my head and distracting me from other stuff.

I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah.

If I did things would have ended VERY differently.

It had been almost a week since Shepard had left for Omega. Specifically, 5 days, 18 hours, 23 minutes and… 37 seconds. It'd been hell.

_No, more like purgatory. Endless waiting. Endless limbo._

Kaidan tensed at his own grim pun. He knew Shepard was the best of the best— of course he did. But he worried all the same. Shepard used to laugh at him for it and call him a sap— before Mars, before Alchera. Yes, he still worried; this mission gave him more reason than most, and not just because of the extended period without any contact. His anxiety was validated by the behaviour of the rest of the crew. For the last couple of days, Garrus had paced ceaselessly along the crew deck. Tali and Liara, both on edge, had snapped at each other over something minor and immediately burst into reconciliatory tears and hugs. Even EDI seemed worried— as absurd as that sounded. Joker made a poor attempt at his usual snark, obviously nervous. Unsurprisingly, Javik seemed the least concerned, but even he appeared out of sorts. Shepard had left Kaidan in charge of The Normandy— so, in theory, he had his duties to distract him. In practice, that didn't work particularly well.

What right did Aria have to drag Shepard into her mess? And without her squad too.

_"__It makes sense K. If we clear Cerberus out of Omega, we clear them out of the system. We need the Sahrabarik Relay."_

The logic of it offered little comfort. By night two, the familiar nightmares that had plagued him for so long had increased in both frequency and intensity. Shepard ordering him to leave. Shepard gasping, choking, screaming. Shepard alone. Shepard dying.

By night four, he'd given up on sleep entirely.

And then finally— _finally_— a message. Four words:

—_En route. Cerberus Shuttle.— _

Traynor had barely been able to get the words out. And now, more or less everyone on the ship was gathered in the docking bay, waiting for her return. Even Joker had emerged from the bridge. The bare minimum of crew required to assist EDI in keeping the ship's systems going grumbled at their exclusion. This was Shepard's ship and its crew were hers, heart and soul.

"Shuttle incoming." announced EDI.

Kaidan's gaze snapped up from the floor and he darted forward to the front of the crowd. A brief eternity passed and then the door was opening, welcoming a Cerberus shuttle that had undoubtedly seen better days— just like the rest of the galaxy.

The shuttle hatch opened with a dull scrape and Shepard stumbled out, hair matted, bruises peeking out from borrowed, ill-fitting clothes— and looking _utterly wonderful_. He aimed to walk, but somehow it ended up more or less a sprint, arms around her before she could so much as say hello to the assembly. Entirely overwhelmed, his embraced lifted her from the floor and she laughed breathlessly until he silenced her with a crashing kiss. He sensed her hesitation.

_Everyone is looking!_ —He felt her think. The connection was wordless, instantaneous and innate.

_I __**really **__don't care. —_Kaidan thought back.

_Oh fuck it_.

Shepard's hands snaked from his shoulders into his hair and the intensity of her kiss increased threefold. Eventually the sound of cheers and catcalls separated them. Usually he'd blush in a situation like this, but he was long past such worries. He didn't care if the entire galaxy knew. He _wanted_ them to know. They'd tried to keep things quiet until now— or they _thought_ they had, but there weren't many surprised faces in their audience. They grinned like idiots, arms looped around each other's waists.

"So um," Shepard— Saviour of the Citadel— practically _giggled_ "I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"Yeah," Garrus flicked his mandibles smugly "We're all sooo shocked."

"Oh yeah," Joker snorted "I had no idea."

Liara fanned herself mockingly."I think I may need to lie down."

"The surprise is just too much." Interjected Traynor.

"I don't know how to process this _totally new_ information." Cortex added.

"Alright! Alright!" Shepard scowled at them, but her eyes were laughing.

There was a cough from behind them. They turned to see a Batarian leaning against the shuttle, a large bag at his feet, presumably containing Shepard's armor and weapons.

"Sorry Bray," said Shepard, moving to pick up the bag. Kaidan beat her to it, slapping her hand away playfully. The Batarian rolled all four of his eyes and shook his head.

"It was good working with you Commander." He said, offering his hand. Shepard shook it gratefully.

"You're a good guy Bray, probably too good to run around after Aria."

Bray laughed a little— a deep growl.

"I think I'll tell her that."

"She'll forgive me," Shepard grinned. "We're best buds now, remember?"

—

When the shuttle had left the Normandy, Shepard turned back to her smiling crew.

"So you really all knew?"

"Shadow Broker— remember?" Liara sighed, smiling.

"Former Detective." purred Garrus.

"SR1— knew the signs."Tali dropped a hand to her hip.

"Ditto," agreed the Doctor. One by one, they rattled off their explanations.

"I am the ship."

"My girlfriend is the ship."

"_Communications _Specialist."

"Bodyguard for 6 months."

"Your pheromones are overpowering."

"_Aaand_ it was just really freaking obvious." Cortez smiled. The remaining crew sounded their agreement with the pilot.

"So I was the _only one_ who didn't know?" Donelly asked incredulously. Beside him, Daniels sighed and raised a hand to her eyes.

"Commander?" Chakwas sported a wry smile. "Med Bay. **Now**."

Kaidan helped Shepard limp towards the elevator after the Doctor, knowing that her pride would never permit him to carry her. As the doors closed, they caught one last snippet of conversation.

"Vega, _cats_ are Earth fauna right?" they heard Garrus ask.

"Um, yeah."

"So why would one be in a bag? And why is it escaping relevant?"

—

"Well Commander," the Doctor began to pack away her equipment "A few nasty fractures, minor lacerations and a _lot_ of bruising. You've beaten the odds again Shepard."

"You expected anything less?"

"C'mon," Kaidan offered his hand. "You go take a shower and I'll have something for you to eat when you come down."

"You trying to tell me I smell Alenko?"

"Oh no, you're not tripping me up this time Shep."

"I can make it a medical order if you like, Major." Said Chakwas.

"Alright I'm going!"

Chakwas held out a crutch, which Shepard resolutely ignored. He and the Doctor exchanged smirks and eye rolls.

Once the elevator doors closed on a smiling Shepard— slightly dopey from the painkillers— Kaidan headed to the kitchen area. James was leaning against the counter with a mug of something and a shit—eating grin.

"Well if it isn't the luckiest guy in the world."

Kaidan shook his head and laughed. "I'm not going to argue with you on that one Lieutenant."

"Whipping up something special?"

"Sort of," he smiled, rifling through the cupboards, hoping what he had hidden after their last stop at the Citadel was still there. "Aha!"

James stared at him. "Seriously Alenko?"

Kaidan grinned knowingly. "Trust me on this one."

—

By the time Shepard reappeared on the Crew Deck, in her comfiest clothes, others had gathered. No doubt they were hoping to hear the details of Shepard's mission. Shepard collapsed into a seat next to Garrus with a small wince.

"I have to say Shepard," Kaidan heard Garrus say as he finished preparing Shepard's meal. "You've looked better."

"Gee Vakarian," said Shepard, unimpressed. "Good to see you too."

"_Voila_," Kaidan smiled, sliding the plate in front of her and taking the adjacent seat.

Shepard stared down at the plate, mouth falling open.

"Oh my God K, where did you…?"

"I have my methods. Eat."

Shepard dove in, letting out a moan of happiness when the first forkful met her mouth.

"I think that means she likes it." Mused Cortez.

"I take it back Major," Vega chuckled. "That's definitely a happy noise."

"Oh I bet he can get her to make _all kinds of noises_." Liara said, arching a brow. Shepard almost choked on her food and Kaidan very nearly dropped his glass of water.

"_Liara!" _Shepard gaped, eyes wide. "What happened to that shy archaeologist I met on Therum?" Liara just smiled and shook her head.

"Seriously Commander," Traynor folded her arms and sat back in her seat. "_Beans on toast?_ That's your favourite meal?"

"I know," Kaidan shook his head as Shepard continued to eat. "She makes no sense."

"I dunno," Shepard pushed her empty plate away from her with a smile. "You do a pretty good job of reading me Kaid—" her sentence died with a tremendous yawn.

"Okay, time for you to sleep." He cleared away her plate as she continued to yawn.

"Aww, but we want to hear about the mission," whined Tali.

"There'll be plenty of time tomorrow," Kaidan smiled, feeling, as he so often did, like the Quarian's big brother. "Shep's not storming more stations any time soon."

"Spoil sport," Shepard wrinkled her nose as she stood and allowed him to lead her to the elevator. She lent into him and sighed.

"I know it's out in the open now," called Traynor as the doors slid shut. "But do you have to be quite so sickeningly cute?"

Kaidan just laughed and held Shepard, who was already half asleep, closer to him.

—


End file.
